Sossofurwhath
Chyos'Jakend was the only one of the ancient Old Beings who chose to be placed into a mortal form by The Other and The One after the events of Zykezx's Conquest. Chyos'Jakend chose the body of an Ancient, and became a missionary to preach of his brothers and sisters. The Bodies of Chyos'Jakend Chyos'Jakend chose to live on in the mortal body of an Ancient and took the name "Sossofurwhath." Among the Ancients he spread religious teachings deifying the Old Beings, and was quickly denounced by the Church as a cultist. Garnering a means of time travel, Sossofurwhath was able to move up and down the timeline, not daring to travel too far into the future. However, he did eventually and became marooned in the war between the Ancients and the Elder Race, becoming one of the last surviving Ancients in this arm of the galaxy. Trapped on a desolate outpost and facing their own extinction, Sossofurwhath joined the other Ancients in uploading their minds into a hibernating state on a computer, once again abandoning his body. Millenia later, a team led by human Mitchell Homes arrives on the planet and excavates the facility. The dormant minds are awoken and bodies are generated for them using genetic engineering. Sossofurwhath enters a human body and once again begins his solitary mission of preaching among the stars. He disappears after a period of many years, leaving no trace. Fulfilling the Dream When Guardian Tyros and his allies are staging a guerrilla war against a mining corporation, they learn that the power has changed hands within the organization. The new chief executive is a man named Bog McGillan, whom they discover is Sossofurwhath in a human body. Surrounded by a team of magical Thrakr mercenaries, Bog McGillan arrives on the planet and enters the mines. Sossofurwhath's goal is to free the spirit of Krulem, imprisoned within the planet. He is prepared to sacrifice his own body to be a host, as he believes allowing Krulem to take control will free his true Old Being mind, but he is mistaken. He touches the mind of Krulem, which takes over his body. He emerges from the now vacant dimensional rift, and Sossofurwhath is still conscious within the body as Krulem takes in the scene, seconds before a surprise bullet fired by Tyros punches into his right eye, killing him instantly. His body falls back into the collapsing dimensional rift, destroying it completely and wiping Krulem and Sossofurwhath from the world forever. Disrupted Timeline Sossofurwhath is incarnated into the Disrupted Timeline in his Ancient body. He is still in possession of his time machine, and attempted to travel into the past out of confusion, but his escape attempt failed when he was faced with the wall of the Fracture and realized that the original universes had been destroyed. Aldrich and the Primordial soon sought out Sossofurwhath, who was still in shock from his discovery. Together, the two convince him to travel together into space and communicate with the Elder Race, who were present when Old Beings still walked the galaxy. An attack by the Prime Magician, Zach Dawson and Team Black damages the craft and forces an emergency landing. During this time, Adam arrives and reveals he was guided here by visions. Aldrich was led to the Primordial by similar visions, and the Primordial confesses similar visions led him to Sossofurwhath. Sossofurwhath is exuberant at this, as he believes it is a holy sign. The Primordial, now understanding his dreams, realizes Sossofurwhath is actually a reduced Old Being. The four take off amidst another attack from Team Black, and after a span of time in orbit encounter the Elder Race. Sossofurwhath is the first to speak to the now advanced beings, and begins to speak of the majesty of the Old Beings, to which the Elder Race takes offense. They claim to be the equals of what the Old Beings had once been. Sossofurwhath's temper flares and an argument begins, resulting in Sossofurwhath being vaporized by the Elder Race.